1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly productive method for the manufacture of silicone rubber moldings which supports automation of the molding process. The present invention further relates to a molding material for use in the aforesaid manufacturing process.
2. Background Information
Compression molding is already known as a method for the production of silicone rubber moldings. In compression molding, the silicone rubber stock is suitably cut in a preliminary manual operation into an easy-to-handle form which is adapted to the size and configuration of the mold. This is then placed within the mold and heat and pressure are applied. However, considering the process of placement in the mold, not only must positioning be performed each time, but this positioning becomes difficult when the mold has a complicated structure and configuration. This precludes molding automation, and improvements in productivity cannot be expected.
The silicone rubber powder used as an ingredient in the method of this invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,142; 4,743,670; and 4,749,765. The powder and its methods of manufacture are fully explained in these patents.